


Over The Edge

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Apologies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Guilt, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt!Oscar, Hurt/Comfort, James you little shit, Ozpin is best dad, Papa Ozpin loves his boi, Tears, let my bois hug RoosterTeeth you cowards, ozpin cares about Oscar and no one can tell me otherwise, ozpin defense squad, you shot a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22531909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: The Tinman had wanted a heart, desperately he craved for a humanity to call his own, but James Ironwood wasn't the Tinman, not in the way people expected him to be, for he refused to soften, and he would cast out his heart in the place of victory, in whatever way he could obtain it, and if he fell from grace, so be it.In which Oscar sees first hand what fear can do to a person, sees clearly what it has done to James, stripping him of the kind man he had once been, and turning him into a dictator with no heart.(spoilers for Volume 7, episode 13, The Enemy We Trust)
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Over The Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhhh boy what I final, huh guys? I cant even describe what exactly I'm feeling at the moment, its just an uncontrollable amount of screeching in my head. The moment the episode ended, I rushed to my laptop to write because the urge to do so was strong and I have never been able to resist and urge to write a story for any fandom I hold so dear to me.
> 
> So here we are, once again.

If Oscar has learned anything from his time away from Mistral, away from his sheltered live as a simple farmhand in the loving care of his Aunt, it's that he always had to try, in whatever he did he had to give everything his 100% best because if he didn't, if he slacked off or ran away then he'd be easy pickings for the Grimm, for Salem. So that's why he knew, he _knew_ when Neo stole the Relic that he had to find some way to make up for it, and as broken and tired as he felt he knew that getting it back wasn't an option, but Ren's words, while hurtful gave him an idea, Ironwood still had the Staff, Ironwood was still planning on using it to raise Atlas above the clouds and leaving Mantle to die, leaving thousands of people down below to die.

And Oscar knew that James was scared, he was paranoid and acting on his fear and the sting of his trust being broken from the secrets they had kept from him alone and that was making him make such rash actions; still angry he was left alone in the dark about the truth of Salem. But if Oscar could just _talk_ to him, if he could just calm him down, make him see how flawed the direction he was heading _was_ and that was another way then just abandoning the people he had sworn to protect, then _maybe_ they still had a chance. So, when time had been just right, Oscar broke from Team JNR and made his way to the basement floor where he knew Ironwood was.

He knew that this conversation with James could only go two ways; either he convinces James to stop or he doesn't. Standing in the elevator, Oscar gripped The Long Memory tightly, taking a deep breath before exhaling, he was nervous, there was no doubt about that, but he found that whenever he held his cane, he found himself relaxing, found that he was able to focus more with it grasped in his hands.

He supposed Oz had something to do with it.

Oscar blinked, shaking his head, he forced that pained feeling down passed his heart, the pain of missing Ozpin. Because gods, did he miss him. More then he'll ever admit to anyone.

But now wasn't the time.

When the elevator reached it's destination he heard James speaking, addressing him as Winter, the General most didn't realize his mistake until he turned around and by that time Oscar was already walking towards him, and there he calmly, without a shred of fear in his voice, he pleaded with the man.

"I know we can still figure this out, all of it. Together, please."

And while he may be holding The Long Memory in his hands, he never intended to use it for battle, no, he would not fight, merely talk. He wasn't going to stoop to _her_ level. James however, thought otherwise, "Do you intend to fight me?" The man scoffed, amusement in his voice.

Oscar shook his head, "No, that's what _she_ wants."

And as he tried to calm James down, he realized too quickly that James was pass the point of reason, for the man just grew angrier and angrier, his rage and fear consuming him completely. "You can label me whatever you like, but the fact of the matter is _, I was right_! The minute I softened, let my guard down, that's when Salem had her opening."

Oscar made sure to keep his distance from the man, because James looked to be on the verge of exploding with all the tension and anger coming off him in waves, but Oscar stood his ground and breathed, "If you abandon Mantle, you abandon our best chance of reuniting the world, you abandon Remnant, leaving millions to fend for themselves so a few can survive, _what_ _kind_ _of_ —"

But James would hear _none_ of it, all his reasonings, all his plans to calm the man down, were all meeting a brick wall of stubbornness and paranoia " _Listen_ to me!"

"No!" James snapped, eyes glaring dagger at Oscar, as he took a step forward. " _You_ listen." A lump formed in his throat, and Oscar stayed silent, as James continued speaking. "I am done, letting others inability to see the big picture get in the way of doing what's right!" Oscar felt like he was being back into a corner as Ironwood advanced upon him and he felt like, for a moment, they too, were going to fight like everyone else was already doing. "Robyn, The Council, this Kingdom, even _you_."

Oscar closed his eyes for a moment, his heart aching knowing that he failed, knowing that he came here for nothing, regardless he steeled himself, and gave Ironwood a sad look. "Then you're as dangerous as she is, James."

Maybe if Oz was here, this conversation would be different, but Ozpin _wasn't_ here, just Oscar, and he failed miserably.

James looked at the ground, silent for a moment, "James is what my friends call me." Oscar watched as Ironwood glanced sideways towards his uninjured hand. "To _you_ , it's General."

Then within a fraction of a second, a choked gasp tore itself from Oscar's throat as James, without a moment of hesitation, shot him right through the chest, right in the heart, with his pistol. The force of it knocked him backward, breaking his already damaged aura completely and he fell, the last thing he saw before he plummeted was James's face, devoid of any remorse or regret, watching him fall.

Oscar had never before experienced the feeling of free falling, and even now he couldn't because he was in too much pain to do so. The shock and recoil from the bullet had left Oscar in a state of shock, all the air had been ripped from his throat and he couldn't breathe, he could hardly even gasp out a sob. Through blurry vision, Oscar watched as his tears and blood floated passed him in droplets. His heart ached, it _burned,_ and it cried out in despair, knowing how _deeply_ he had failed, had failed James, Atlas, and his friends; he had failed them _all_ and now he was going to die because Oz had picked the _wrong_ host.

_Help me... someone, please._

_I'm sorry—_

His only solace in all this, to his coming end, was that Oz might find someone _far_ better than him to help against Salem, his death would give Oz a chance to fight instead of being locked away, thinking he didn't matter. Because Oz was a great man, despite his mistakes and flaws, and he deserved someone better then Oscar for a host.

And as his eyes began to droop, as he accepted his fate, and began slipping away, he suddenly felt a panic that was his own, a fear that seemed to wrap around him in a desperate attempt to keep him here. Then he heard someone call to him, call out to him and despite the calmness of the voice, Oscar knew the voice held a deep fear, as it spoke his name, _"Oscar!"_

He knew that voice, he _knew_ that voice, how could he not? It was the same voice that had been with him for months of training and team exercises, who was a constant steady presence within him, who grounded him and held him up when he got too frightened, who reassured him that he was stronger then he believed and braver then he thought. Who had become such a _deep_ part of him, that when he went away, it had felt like a knife to the heart.

_"Oscar."_

Fresh tears burned his eyes, as he heart soared with joy, "O-O…z?"

Oscar felt his whole body being wrapped around in something other then fear, as if someone was holding onto him, helping him, then he felt that _familiar_ sensation that he hasn't felt in months solitude as a bright yellow glow filled his vision, and a second later Oscar felt his strength return to him, the pain was less agonizing, he could think more coherently and he was finally able to get air into his lungs, he blinked several times, greedily sucking in air as tears still fell from his eyes.

Then he looked around, feeling strangely calm despite the fact that he was falling to his death. To his right, he saw The Long Memory floating next to him and he instinctively reached out towards it.

And as he activated it, he saw so many things in such a radius fashion. He felt power coursing threw him, he saw memories that weren't his own, that belonged to _so many_ different men of all different ages, flash sporadically in his mind.

For the first time, he didn't feel alone anymore, not only did he feel Oz, but he felt so much more, so many others by his side.

Then somehow, _somehow, he had managed to save himself, using his cane and a shield he didn't even know he had; Oscar was able to blow a hole through the bottom of Atlas, only to begin falling towards Mantle instead. But even then, he stayed focused, even then he managed to save himself, recreating that same shield of green aura around himself to protect him from the fall as he hit the ground, dust and green lightning from his shield breaking flying in all different directions._

Slowly, he picked himself off the ground and felt a familiar presence beside him, grounding him, calming him. "That power, these memories." He murmured softly, as another round of said memories flashed through his eyes. "You're back aren't you?" His heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness, he never thought he'd ever say those words ever again, as tears continued to spill down his cheeks, "You saved me."

He felt that fear spike again, a fear that wasn't his, as Oz spoke, "Actually, _you_ saved _us_." And that one word held so many undertones.

 _Us,_ he had saved _us_.

Not just himself and Ozpin, but _all_ of them.

Slowly, he winced and felt his legs turn to jelly as they buckled underneath him and he all but crashed to the floor, he felt Oz's _fear_ wrap around him, _"Oscar!"_

Felt the man's deep _concern_ for him to clash violently with the pain and fatigue he was already feeling and that just made everything around spin and tilt on its axis. _"Oscar, I'm so sorry, I watched James, I thought you could reason with him, I thought there was still hope for him, unlike with Leo— I_ never _thought that... I never_ imagined _he'd ever try to… I'm sorry— I watched you fall and I couldn't feel anything else but fear and..."_ A deep seeded _guilt_ and _sadness_ ran through Oscar, washed over his heart and down his spine. _"I'm so sorry for everything."_

Oscar merely shook his head and let out a wet laugh that turned into a sob as his own guilt and pain seemed to catch up with him, as he wiped at his cheeks as the tears continued to fall. "I'm sorry too. Gods, Oz… I shouldn't have said anything, I _never_ should have forced Ruby to make Jinn receal your past. It wasn't right and I know it hurt you and I'm _sorry_." Oscar felt like his chest was going to combust with the amount of pressure it felt with his combined grief and sadness he was sharing with Ozpin, he bowed his head low and sank further to the ground, clinching at his chest.

A warmth wrapped around him, then.

It was like a heated blanket, that gently encased him in light, in an aura that was _obviously_ Ozpin himself, attempting to comfort him, to hug him the only way he knew how by encasing the kid around his shoulders with aura and held on tightly, refusing to let go anytime soon, _"It_ wasn't _your fault, I had so_ many _opportunities to speak out and reveal the past, who Ozma had been the things he did_ as well as my own misdeeds. But the pain I felt, the agony, even though it wasn't my own, even though it was Ozma he had felt it, had experienced it, it still gripped at him, held me in place in my heart, as the fear consumed me. Fear of losing everyone again, fear they would see me as I am, a failure."

Then he felt Oz's _pain_ and he, himself winced, "Oz—"

But Oz didn't give him time to say anything, for he continued to speak despite the emotion in his raw voice, " _But despite what you may think, Oscar. I never wanted you to be a part of this. This burden of carrying Ozma's task of reuniting the world, of stopping Salem. I never wanted that for you, just like Orion never wanted that for me."_ Oz paused for a moment, as another wave of sadness washed over their bond, before he continued. " _The pain of it all, the sheer force of it would bring anyone to their knees, and we didn't want that for you. But we, none of us, had any choice, you didn't either. And neither did our friends. That was why I thought it best to keep secrets, to protect everyone from that burden, but I was wrong. And for that, I'm deeply sorry."_

"I know, I _know_ , I feel it, all of it, I understand. I'm sorry too, I…" A lump formed in his throat, as the weight of well, everything abruptly came crashing down on Oscar and he could hardly take it, slowly he all but collapsed but something held him up, prevented him from falling, as a field a green filled his vison, and a pressure steady him, and all he could do was smile as he basked in the security that was Ozpin's presence. "I missed you, Oz."

Because he did

Gods, he really did.

Then in a blink, something that happened in a second, there was Oz, standing before him, kneeling to his level, supporting him, like he always had, a smile on his face, as concerned still lingered there. "And I missed you as well, Oscar."

They knelt there, basking in each other's comforting presence until Oscar's tears dried and his breathing even out, then slowly, he stood up, with Oz hovering next to him, "Are you sure, your fit to walk?"

Oscar inhaled sharply before closing his eyes, trying to steel himself, "You may need to take over at some point, but now with everything that's happening and going to happen, with James beyond reason and Salem on her way. All I want to know; is how we save Atlas next?"

Oz remained silent for a moment, he could see and hear the literal gears turning in the man's head before he finally spoke. "I may have an idea, a suggestion if anything, do you trust me?"

Oscar nodded, there was no hesitation, no question, "Of course,"

Ozpin smiled at him and Oscar did so in return, "Good, then your training to further develop and harness the magic flowing through you starts _now_."

Oscar knew there was no time to waste, gripping The Long Memory, feeling determined more then ever to succeed. "Then let's get started."

**Author's Note:**

> When I said that all I could think and do after that final was scream I wasn't joking because
> 
> OZPIN IS BACK BABY!
> 
> Damn, I missed him, the moment I heard his voice I screeched, I was so happy. And the fact that he came back solely because his boi needed him was just icing on the cake. I can only see him, watching James shot Oscar, and watching Oscar fall to his likely death and Oz being consumed with a terror that sparks inside, where only a true parent can of that, I just HAD to write for that specific moment, with you know my own added touches of angst and hurt/comfort in there too because I can't resist!
> 
> And even if this doesn't happen in the next volume, I can totally see Ozpin not being happy with James, if/when they cross paths again.
> 
> Anywoo, hope you all enjoyed, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later.


End file.
